


heaven is a place on earth with you

by notebookthief



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: MC checks in on Seven frequently. A quick look into their relationship.





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is just smth i did for writing practice based off a prompt from a friend who wanted something with animal crossing. its not a big part of this, but it is there.... i always end up doing relationship studies ghdfsjagkhsjk but it was fun nonetheless  
> title is taken from lana del rey's "video games" which honestly doesnt fit them that much but it was the first thing i thought of so. thats how it is i guess.  
> also i dont think i edited this so if i need to make any corrections let me know lol

You’re laid out on his couch, the frizz of your hair tickling your neck from where it dried up in the cool of his bunker. It’s thirty-six degrees outside, but here, where the windowless concrete sinks into cool earth of the hillside (you called it his hobbit hole when you first came), you’re almost shivering in your shorts as you work on your landscaping in animal crossing. 

You come by three times a week at random to make sure he’s still alive and not just a bot he set up to respond to you. You’d live here if you could, but he insists it’s not safe yet - and with Saeran added to the mix, you refuse to stress him out any further by claiming any of his space as your own. But you still need that visual confirmation, even knowing he’s not leaving, knowing he has a stockpile of sensitive information in his ultra-protected external hard drive. 

He has a pattern when you come by. You’re usually there in the morning, and he greets you with bags under his eyes and sallow skin, a spritz of cologne on his neck that you’re absolutely sure he bought only because you mentioned you liked the smell. It diminishes the fact that he’s worn the same clothes for two days straight, putting red creases into his skin from sitting in the same position. You respond - consistently, to the point where you’re not sure why he tries to fix his hair before opening the door - by sending him to bed. 

He wakes up at two every time, showers, and comes to you with wet hair smelling like pomelo and patchouli, comfy in his single pair of sweatpants and a hufflepuff t-shirt. He likes being barefoot, likes shoving his toes, cool from the tile, against your legs when you cuddle. He sits heavy on the edge of the couch, skin flushed and de-stressed. He pushes his index finger against your big toe like he’s going to play nursery rhymes with you, and you wiggle them in response. 

“All clean?” you ask, snapping your 3ds shut. It’s the limited edition pikachu one - he got it for you as a gift two months ago from god knows where. 

“As if the fairies themselves scrubbed me down,” he replies. You can still hear the exhaustion in it - the way he keeps his voice low, rumbly from lack of use, despite the teasing lilt he keeps there. He sags against the sofa. 

You scoot back to fully seat your back against the armrest. The couch is cloth and soft from wear, something you’re grateful for - you hate the way your thighs stick to leather ones. 

“Get up here,” you say, opening your arms and throwing one leg off the couch. He gives you a sheepish smile and shifts, moving so that he can lie back against you. You used to do to this with you dad when you were a toddler, but he never quite seems to know how to situate himself. You doubt he’s ever had the opportunity before you, and the thought pings your heart, makes you kiss his badly towel-dried hair. 

“What’cha playing?” he asks as he makes himself comfortable, the top of his head just shy of your collarbone. You settle your arms around him gently, coming down over his shoulders. 

“New leaf,” you say, popping open the system. “It seems like Genji and Julian are courting each other with the amount of gifts they’re asking me to deliver between them. Genji is head over heels, I swear.” 

He fakes a gasp. “But what about Pashmina?”

You tilt your head down to give him a mock serious look. “Pashmina’s done, Saeyoung. She and Julian are over. Even with the counselling I provided them, she couldn’t contain her intense jealousy and neediness.”

He shakes his head. “Tsk tsk. We all know Julian is a stud, but that’s no way to treat him. What a scandal.”

“It’s the talk of the town,” you agree, going back to the game. You’re trying to figure out exactly how you want to place your orange tulips along the pathways. 

You sit like that for hours, quiet, sometimes make quick comments and jokes about the villagers. You give him a fashion show with your character at some point, which includes a bad design you did of his hoodie and a simplified version of his fairy cosplay, prompting him to sing Lady Gaga in a terrible falsetto. But then you settle to let him doze off, hair making a damp spot in your shirt, the emerging lines around his eyes relaxing. 

When he wakes up later, he’ll chastise you for not moving him to get food as your stomach makes itself known. He’ll lend you one of his shirts - a clean one, smelling like Gain because it’s what you always get him to buy when you drag him grocery shopping and he uses too much of it. You’ll eat frozen pad thai together, one of you inevitably getting some on your clothing. And when you leave, wanting to stay but afraid of asking, he’ll kiss you soft, still somehow afraid of breaking you when you’ve wrestled on his living room floor, afraid of pushing you away when you’ve looked at engagement rings on his computer without clearing the history. He kisses you soft, and you kiss kim serene on his doorstep, the promise of your return lying on his couch, damp patch and all.


End file.
